justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vaultier Patrolman
The Vaultier Patrolman is a car in Just Cause 2. Description It's a 2-door pickup-style civilian car, with a convertible fabric roof. It can be seen in black, dark red, orange, dark blue, dark green and greyish white. The headlights are very similar to the real life 1999-2004 Ford Mustang. The whole vehicle is also said to resemble some unspecified Holden Ute. Strangely, the Patrolman has a siren instead of a horn, even though it is a civilian vehicle. It's made by the fictional Vaultier company, which has made two police vehicles before. It was supposed to belong to the Panau Police Department. The name of this vehicle also hints that it was supposed to be a police vehicle. This is further supported by the soldiers turning the siren on, if they should steal this car and chase Rico. Members of the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer development team have reported that: The original model for the vehicle is an actual police car, which is still found in the game files. The car is defined by the files "lave.v002_police.eez" and "v002police-body_m.lod". It's also very similar to the Chevalier Liner SB, because they're both pick-ups with fabric roofs over the rear. The two are apparently often confused between players. Performance It's fast for its category of vehicle but the armour isn't too good. Using this as a getaway vehicle isn't the wisest option. However, its speed makes up for the lack of armour. Driving down steep hills can be a problem due to the light armour it has but on a flat surface the Patrolman can be used for quick transportation. Off-road handling is mediocre especially in the mountains. One small move down a hill can result in a severely damaging crash whilst driving this. Locations *In most parts of the Lautan Lama Desert. *In traffic in the Berawan Besar Mountains. *Parked at Kampung Penggali; X:21830; Y:11030. Trivia *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *It's a bit odd as to why this is the only Vaultier vehicle in Just Cause 2, considering that they made two police vehicles in Just Cause (1) (Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact, Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special). This might be due to the removal of the Panau Police Department from Just Cause 2. *If damaged in the front, the hood will show the outline of a heart. *Due to the game reusing resources, this car has the same damage model as the Sakura Aquila Space. Gallery Vaultier Patrolman (original police version).png|The original Vaultier Patrolman, before the Panau Police Department was cancelled from the game. Vaultier Patrolman front view.png|Front view. Vaultier Patrolman rear view.png|Rear view. Vaultier Patrolman Just Cause 2 Multiplayer.png|A red one, in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Bandar Sungai Rajang.jpg|One at Bandar Sungai Rajang. Pekan Batang Kelepek overhead view with bridge.jpg|One at Pekan Batang Kelepek. The other vehicle is a Dinggong 268D. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content